It has been conventional practice particularly in the glass fiber or filament field to attenuate glass streams flowing from a bushing into continuous fibers or filaments by winding a strand or linear group of the filaments into a package usually referred to as a creel package. The creel packages are then placed upon supports of a twist frame and the strand from each creel package transferred or wound by the apparatus of the twist frame onto a rotating bobbin or spool mounted on a driving spindle.
In such prior arrangements feed rolls engaging the strand were employed to withdraw the strand from the creel package and the strand fed to a rotating bobbin. In event of a strand breakage the feed rolls would be stopped.
Endeavors have been made to utilize creel or supply packages with two strands on a package wherein each strand is transferred or wound onto a separate bobbin or spool. Such endeavors have not been satisfactory because if one strand breaks out, the creel continues to rotate usually resulting in the winding of a doubled strand on the other bobbin.